Alisa (SoW game)/Quotes
'General' *'Morning:' "Mornings are awful, so don't talk so much... Ah, I'm still sleepy..." *'Afternoon:' "You're always wondering around various places. Just watching you makes me tired." *'Evening:' "That's enough for today. Is your work finished for the day?" *'Night:' "Phew, man, I'm tired. Are you going to bed early today? Don't be a night owl and go to bed early." 'Gift Preferences' *'Favorite:' "This flavour1... Well now, look what we have here! I don't much care for vegetables, but this one is delicious. Thanks!" *'Loved:' "This is one of my favorite foods! And you made it for little old me? Thanks!" *'Liked:' "Can I really have this? Thank you, player!" *'Neutral:' "Is is for me? Thanks..." *'Dislike:' "Nice... Uh, I mean, ew! I'll turn down! Since it's useless at all. Rude to receive this gift." *'Hated:' "Oh... no... please, take it away! What do you mean NO...?! Only I can say 'no' here! Craaaaaap..." *'Horror:' "Are you saying I need to use this? You're so cruel, player..." 1. British spelling is used regardless of version. 'Friendship' *'White:' "I don't have anything particularly interesting to say... If there's nothing you need, why are you speaking with me?" *'Black:' "What do I enjoy most in the world? I guess that would be reading books and studying different cultures and histories. But why do you ask?" *'Blue:' "I don't tend to stick around in one town for very long, thanks to my chosen profession. But now that I've been asked to tend the garden at this enormous mansion on a more-or-less permanent basis... I'm thinking perhaps it's time to settle down." *'Purple:' "What is his deal?! Every single day, if he sees me, he talks to me all politely, like I'm just part of his daily routine. Bastian... I mean. I keep telling him not to talk to me, but he does it anyway! It's getting really annoying." *'Yellow:' "You don't have to do this to try to get on my good side. It doesn't really exist." *'Orange:' "I don't think I've ever gotten along so well with everyone before!" *'Teal:' "I'm not used to romance. But... I'm glad to be your girlfriend, player." *'Green:' "Do you need something...? I don't really feel like talking to you right now." *'Pink:' "I'm so glad to marry you, player." *'Red:' "What? What do I like about you...? Why are you asking that all of a sudden?! I...don't know. I like you because I like you. I don't have to say what I like about you! I like everything about you! Geez!" *'Rainbow:' "Before I started marrying you, I thought I didn't need all that love and relationship nonsense... but it turns out it was the best thing for me. Without you, I'm nothing. You are my everything. I love you with all of my heart, player." 'Seasonal Quotes' *'Early Spring:' "It's already March." *'Late Spring:' "Spring makes your heart thumping." *'Early Summer:' "The heat of Summer isn't good for the animals." *'Late Summer:' "I guess summer is just about gone..." *'Early Autumn:' "The sky looks so clear in autumn." *'Late Autumn:' "Autumn can be a bit lonely. Quick, gimmie a hug before I tear up!" *'Early Winter:' "When it looks cold outside, it makes me wanna hide inside until spring!" *'Late Winter:' "Is it already the end of month? Time passes so quickly." 'Weather' *'Sunny:' "Sunlight has many components to it." *'Cloudy:' "The weather needs to make up it's mind today. When clouds appear, they ought to bring rain with them." *'Rainy:' "I dislike rain. I don't think there's anyone who likes rain, though." *'Snowy:' "Ice looks white because there are many small air bubbles trapped inside. It's true." 'Marriage Lines' Script 1 *'Before the Wedding:' "Well? You're ready to get married?" *'Having a Child:' "I don't feel well..." *'Having another Child:' "N-no, I'm not crying!" *'After Childbirth:' "Child is such a little darling.♪" *'First Child grows up:' "My son/daughter is avoiding me... I'm so lonely..." *'Second Child grows up:' "Child and Child get along like two peas in a pod." Script 2 *'Before the Wedding:' "Oh! Did you propose? Well, good luck with your marriage." *'Having a Child:' "you/Is your wife feeling alright?" *'After Childbirth:' "Hmph... My gratitude is in order." *'First Child grows up:' "Bringing up a child is hard work. I guess it's worth it, though..." *'Second Child grows up:' "Children grow up fast. They are becoming independent. Though being too alone is not good." 'Other Lines' *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "Oh! There... How cute.♥" *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "What's this little thing? Did you raise it? Is that so..." *'Win a Contest:' "Wow, that was amazing. Congratulations!" *'Lost a Contest:' "Player, please be careful on your contest." *'Talk too Much:' "Hey... what's up?" Category:Story of World (game) Quotes